Nuvens São Egoístas
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: .::"E ele era a mais egoísta e apaixonada de todas!"::.


_**-**_

_**Nuvens São Egoístas**_

_**-**_

_E ele era a mais egoísta e apaixonada de todas!_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

Os olhos castanhos, entediados, desviaram-se na direção do céu negro, mesclado com pequenos pontinhos brilhantes e nuvens escuras. Adorava admirar as nuvens, o céu, as estrelas, a lua... Por ele passaria toda a sua vida olhando aquela magnífica paisagem que eram os céus, tanto os do amanhecer quanto os do anoitecer.

Um sorriso preguiçoso curvou os lábios finos, enquanto os olhos castanhos fechavam-se. Aspirou fundo, sentindo o vento gelado invadir-lhe os pulmões... Não existia coisa melhor do que aquela; deitar na relva úmida e desfrutar das sensações tranqüilas de uma noite fria de outono.

O barulho de folhas secas sendo quebradas fez o jovem de médios cabelos castanhos desviar sua atenção na direção da floresta que circulava aquela clareira, sempre escondida pelas arvores altas de copas cheias e quase sempre verdes.

Quando a imagem de uma bela jovem surgiu entre as arvores, Shikamaru enrijeceu. Lembrava-se daquela morena de longos cabelos azuis-escuros. A havia visto poucas vezes, porem em todas as vezes que pousou seus olhos na figura frágil e delicada sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito, e naquele instante não foi diferente.

Quando os olhos perolados fitaram os castanhos, ele soube que não poderia viver sem aquele olhar sobre o seu. Eles possuíam algo diferente, eram de uma cor inigualável, que fazia seus sentidos virem a tona. Ele sentia-se tranqüilo quando fitava aquelas íris pálidas, que se assemelhavam ao brilho das estrelas e a serenidade das nuvens, que ele tanto admirava, mas também existia aquele friozinho no estomago, que o estava deixando demasiado confuso.

Conforme ela se aproximava, seu coração palpitava mais forte e seu sangue corria mais rápido dentro das veias, como se fosse larva fervente, queimando-lhe o corpo. Aquela morena não fazia idéia da força que exercia sobre os sentidos do jovem Nara.

- Posso me sentar? –a voz melodiosa e delicada ecoou pelo espaço vazio e amplo daquela clareira.

- Claro –respondeu, sua voz arrastada fez a bela mulher sorrir com doçura.

- Soube que a Ino se casou –comentou ela sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto desviava seus olhos claros na direção do céu escuro, admirando as estrelas que eram tão parecidas com suas íris peroladas.- Sente saudades dela?

Ino Iamanaka era sua antiga colega de time, e uma das suas melhores e mais antigas amigas, que hoje havia ido embora da vila onde moravam com o marido, Gaara no Sabaku, o kazegane de Suna.

- Sim, ela faz falta... –murmurou em resposta. Sentia-se feliz pela amiga, apesar de vez ou outra sentir saudades da garota barulhenta, irritante e mandona que ela era... Ainda sentia pena do pobre ruivo que teria de agüentá-la pelo resta da vida.

Duvidava que fosse feliz com alguém como Ino, que era extremamente ativa e dominadora. Talvez uma pessoa mais calma, com um temperamento menos agitado que o daquela bela loira... Talvez alguém mais parecido com a jovem sentada ao seu lado.

Olhou-a mais uma vez. Aquela sim seria uma pessoa apropriada para ele, emanava tranqüilidade e segurança por todos os poros do corpo. E aquilo era uma das coisas que o belo moreno mais apreciava na jovem herdeira dos Hyuuga.

Longos minutos se passaram quando a portadora do Byakugan virou seu rosto e o fitou, mas mesmo assim Shikamaru pensou que não poderia existir mulher mais magnífica que aquela. Seu sorriso doce e singelo fazia um conjunto perfeito com seus olhos grandes, perolados e bondosos, que poderiam ser assemelhados aos de um anjo, de tão calorosos e amigáveis.

- Eu... –tentou começar a falar, mas sua voz parecia ter sumido. As fases já rosadas da jovem tornaram-se escarlate e seu sorriso mínimo tornou-se maior. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Shikamaru não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, por isso achava aquela situação, no mínimo, estranha, pois sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo.

- Eu não entendo –murmurou por fim, abaixando levemente seu rosto- Por que você tem que me deixar assim? –ergueu seu olhar e deparou-se com um par de perolas que o fitavam com compreensão, mas Hinata nada falou.

- Sabia que as nuvens são egoístas? –perguntou ele num sussurro, depois que haviam se passado alguns minutos (ou foram horas?).

- Por que? –dessa vez a pergunta partiu dela, que o fitava com intensidade, fazendo o corpo do gênio Nara estremecer.

- Porque quando as estrelas estão cansadas e seu brilho já se torna mais fraco, as nuvens se colocam a sua frente e impedem que as pessoas notem seu estado abatido, mas mesmo assim o singelo e delicado brilho que ainda emanam de seus corpos luminosos é o que mais importa para as nuvens que não cansam de admirá-las, seja com seu brilho forte e inigualável ou quando esse se torna abatido e melancólico. As nuvens são egoístas e só querem o brilho das estrelas para elas. –respondeu ele num tom baixo e arrastado, se aproximando cada vez mais dos seus lábios entreabertos da morena.

E antes que Hinata pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Shikamaru colou seus lábios num beijo delicado e calmo, proporcionando a ambos o prazer de sentir o gosto um do outro. O moreno colou mais seus corpos e tornou o contato entre eles mais intenso e o beijo mais exigente, não conseguia mais se controlar, queria esta o mais próximo daquela Hyuuga.

Quando o ar começou a faltar, Shikamaru se afastou milímetros dos lábios de Hinata e fitou-a maravilhado. Tudo naquela mulher o fascinava, seus lábios cheios e vermelhos, suas fazes rosadas, seus olhos perolados semi-serrados, o sorriso delicado e satisfeito que começava a iluminar suas feições... Tudo.

E Shikamaru, como uma autentica nuvem, queria que Hinata fosse sua, exclusivamente sua, para que seu brilho, delicado, amoroso e bondoso não fosse destinado a mais ninguém a não ser ele.

Que era a mais egoísta e apaixonada das nuvens.

**

* * *

**

-

**FIM**

**-**

**N/A: Pessoal, espero que tenhão gostado dessa humilde ficzinha ShikaxHina, que apesar de ser um dos casais que eu mais gosto, não é tão bem apreciado pelo resto da população... Nem imagino o por que! Oras, eles são tãããão parecido... Ela uma estrelinha e ele uma nuvenzinha... /ignoremaultimaparte -.-'**

** Sera que eu mereço reviews? -olhos de cachorro sem dono- Sim, sim... digam que sim e façam uma autora feliz! (:**


End file.
